A Triangle Of Sorts
by Mio Cielo
Summary: Tsuna calls an old friend to help with a Love problem and things always have to take a turn for the worse before they get better. This is Yaoi / Slash. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Triangle of Sorts

**Pairings:** Xanxus x Hadrian, (Minor) Tsuna x Hadrian, Reborn x Hadrian :: (Triangle)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Boy x Boy,

**Summary:** Tsuna calls an old friend to help with a (Love) problem and things always have to take a turn for the worse before they get better.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea and words ~

* * *

The characters are all a little OOC. This story has no Beta but i fixed every problem i came across, so if you see a typo i apologize beforehand. =)

* * *

Tsuna sighed, he was now the Vongola Decimo and he changed over the past years, he now how long hair that fell down his back and curled around his waist his eyes were brighter and sharper, his lips were a pouty rose color. All in all he was a beautiful man.

Tsuna sighed again he wasn't as stupid as most people thought and he new about all of his guardians and a few others liking him. Tsuna rubbed his temples when he heard another crash from somewhere from in the building. Placing his pen down Tsuna stood up and went over to his office door and locked it making sure no one would get it.

He had a plan and he was one-hundred percent sure it would work, walking back over to is desk he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of his old best friend, Hadrian black.

"Hello?" A deep sensual voice answered.

"Is this Hadrian?" Tsuna asked carefully.

"This is him." The voice said.

"Thank god, Hadrian this is Sawada Tsunayoshi we use to be best friends when we were little." Tsuna said

There was a pause."Is this really Tsu-chan?" Hadrian asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes." Tsuna said with a smile on his lips."I called because i need a favor." He stated hoping Hadrian would help.

"Are you in trouble?" Hadrian asked worry seeping into his voice.

"Not really, but you know about me being the Vongola Decimo, and well Most of the people working for me all want to be with me and they constantly fight over me and i can never get any work done because of it." Tsuna paused."And i was wondering if you could pretend to be my lover and stay with me for a while until they back off." He bit his lip.

There was silence on the other side of the phone."I would love to Tsu-chan i will head over now my jet is already ready for take off." Came Hadrian's voice."Wait for me at the front door of your mansion when i get there greet me like your lover." Hadrian said smiling o the other side of the phone.

Tsuna sighed in relief."All right Hadrian i will see you then." After that they both hung up and Tsuna unlocked his door and ran to his room to get ready. After changing into something that would make anyone drool Tsuna took a calming breath he was nerves and he couldn't help it. Sliding some boots on Tsuna locked his bedroom door and walked as fast as he could to the front foyer to wait for Hadrian.

===== o0o =====

Hadrian arrived and Japan and walked to Tsuna's manor he had directions that Tsuna sent to his phone. Arriving at the manor Hadrian looked down at his self, he was wearing a dark gray and silver vest with matching dress pants and boots, he wore a black undershirt and a matching jacket to go with his suit on his hips were a black and silver belt with the silver part hanging past his hips, on his head was a matching fedora with a dark silver strip, on his face was a smirk and some high price Italian shades that hide his beautiful eyes, Walking to the front door Hadrian was going to knock but decided not to.

Once inside He froze at the door way when he noticed to people fighting there and a large group of people behind him. Frowning slightly he walked in and made the door shut with a snap, everyone stopped what they were doing and Hadrian was about to open his mouth when he heard a shout of his name and looked up at the top of the stairs.

Ignoring everyone else Hadrian walked closer to the stairs."Tsuna." He said softly like any lover would he noticed the glares being directed at him and smirked inwardly.

"Hadrian!" Tsuna shouted and ran down the stairs jumping into Hadrian's open arms. "I missed you." He said softly and placed a kiss on Hadrian's smirking lips.

There was silence then.

"What the fuck?" Gokudera shouted.

"Step away from Tsunayoshi or i will bite you to death." Hibari said and pulled his tonfa's out.

"You fucking scum." Xanxus shouted.

"Kufufufu.." Mukuro laughed and pulled out his trident.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Leave him alone." He said glaring at the others.

"Why would we do that?" Reborn asked.

"Because, he's my lover." He stated watching everyone drop their weapons in shock.

Hadrian sighed and looked down at Tsuna."You have to put up with them everyday?" He asked jerking his thumb towards the frozen group.

Tsuna pouted and turned around so he was facing Hadrian."Yes, it's awful really." He said.

Hadrian's eyes softened."My poor Tsu-chan." He said pulling Tsuna to his chest.

Tsuna smiled into Hadrian's chest he smelled really good.

Placing a kiss on top of Tsuna's head he smiled."I'm going to go place my bags in your room, I will meet you back in your office.." He said smiling.

Tsuna nodded and kissed Hadrian one more time before watching him take his bags upstairs. Giggling softly he was about to go back to his office when some grabbed his hand.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera whispered."You're not really his lover are you?" He asked sadly.

Tsuna pulled his arm away from Gokudera."He really is my lover." He said.

Later that evening, Hadrian and Tsuna where in his office when the door banged open and all of the guardians came in with the Arcobaleno and the Varia following behind.

"Can i help you?" Tsuna asked a bit annoyed.

"J-juudaime." Gokudera stuttered."I'm sorry, please forgive me Juudaime." He shouted dropping to his knees bowing.

Hadrian was just sitting turned away from everyone but Tsuna and he could see Hadrian's lip twitch.

"That is rude you know." Hadrian said not looking at anyone."We could have been having sex when you just barged in like that."

A few people choked and Tsuna blushed and covered his face.

"I hope they do not barge into your bedroom like that, who knows what they might see." Hadrian continued smirking.

"Hadrian." Tsuna whined.

Hadrian just waved his hand."What do you have planned for today?" He asked.

Tsuna frowned."Nothing i just have a lot of paper work that needs to be signed." He pouted.

Hadrian just chuckled.

===== o0o =====

Later that night after Hadrian gave Tsuna a goodnight kiss he headed back to his high price pent house. When he got to his room he took his shoes off and rubbed his sore toes. Walking into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Starbucks iced coffee, shutting the door he walked over to the trash can to throw away the lid, taking a drink he sighed in content, smiling to himself he walked back into the living room and over to the large window over looking the city.

A few minutes later he placed the bottle on the small table beside him when he heard soft movement behind him and strong arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you Riven." Hadrian said softly as he turned and looked up into dark onyx eyes. Riven smirked."I love you too Hadrian." He murmured in his deep voice.

"I plan on telling Tsuna tomorrow if they haven't already confessed to each other." Hadrian said softly while sliding his hands into Riven's dark hair and taking his fedora off, he smiled slightly when Leon jumped onto his head.

"Good, I would hate for Dame-Tsuna to actually fall for you." Riven replied with a small glare.

Hadrian just smirked and slid one of his legs upwards and hooked it around Riven's hip, he moaned slightly when Riven slid his hand under his thigh and squeezed his ass.

"Riven." Hadrian purred and pulled the mans tie off."I have a surprise for you." He murmured and slid his leg off of Riven's hip. Walking over to the computer desk he grabbed the large spiny chair before placing it in the middle of the room, Grabbing Riven's hands he pulled the man over to it and pushed him down. Walking around Hadrian grabbed the tie and tied Riven's hands together.

Walking back to the front he smirked and placed a hot kiss on Riven's parted lips."I will be right back." He whispered before running upstairs to their bedroom, walking over to the bed he pulled out a bag from underneath, walking into the large bathroom, he stripped down, when he was done he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black silky corset, the cups barely grazed his pert nipples. He was wearing a lacy thong and a black garter belt around his thigh around his neck was a black ribbon. Putting his silk robe on over it, he walked into the hallway and turned some soft music on low, and the lights in the whole pent house were turned down so they were dim.

Walking down the stairs he smirked softly when he saw Riven patiently sitting in the chair. Walking over he walked around and took the tie off of his hands. Walking back around he smiled and shook his hips slightly as he passed by, pausing in front of Riven he smiled."This is my reward to you for being such a darling fiancee." He murmured before letting the robe fall off of his shoulders and it pooled around his feet.

Riven felt his cock stiffen at the sight. Hadrian was so beautiful, pulling the others hand he pulled him onto his lap so he was straddling his legs. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Riven's neck and glanced up into his eyes."Riven." He murmured softly.

Riven stood up and Hadrian wrapped his legs around Riven's waist walking them upstairs Riven smiled and placed him in the center of the bed.

That night soft moans and groans echoed throughout the pent house.

===== o0o =====

The next morning Hadrian woke up around four in the morning with a pleasant ache in his lower back, he smiled when he felt strong arms wrapped around him from behind, turning around slightly he smiled Riven looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Pressing a soft kiss to the mans forehead he carefully climbed out of bed walking into the bathroom he turned the shower on stepping in seeing as he was already in the nude he let the water wash over him.

After washing off he changed into the same thing he wore the day before only a different suit, and this time he was wearing a thin turtleneck shirt underneath it so no one would see the love bits that covered his neck.

Walking back into the room he looked over at the sleeping man and muttered a soft 'I love you' and walked out of the door, walking over to the table he wrote a note and slid his shoes on, locking the door he left and headed back to Tsuna's manor.

Arriving at Tsuna's manor he parked his hummer so no one would see it. Walking back in he used the key Tsuna gave him, walking towards Tsuna's room he made sure no one heard him, walking into the room he left his pants on but put a sleeping shirt on over his turtleneck, climbing into Tsuna's bed he pulled the sleeping man to his chest and whispered a soft."It's only me Hadrian." Into his ear before closing his eyes.

A few hours later someone started beating on the door. Tsuna sat up and blushed when he noticed Hadrian wrapped around him, moving out of his arms he put a robe on and walked towards the door. Opening it he frowned."What?" He asked.

"I came to get you for breakfast J-juudaime." Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth when a voice came from behind him."Tsu-chan come back to bed, I'll feed you later."

Gokudera glared past Tsuna."I'm sorry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled slightly before he shut the door.

Tsuna walked back over to the bed and sat down.

Gokudera was gaping at the door, fuming he stomped back downstairs to where everyone else was in the dining room."Weren't you going to get Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked as everyone looked at him.

Gokudera clinched his fist."I did but that bastard of a lover called him back to bed saying he would feed him." He fumed.

Mukuro got a creepy smile on his face."Is that so." He said standing up clinching his trident in his hand. Pushing past Gokudera Mukuro stormed up stairs and kicked Tsuna's door opened, the next thing he new a bullet flew past his head.

Down stairs everyone was quit until a gunshot rang out through the manor, running upstairs everyone watched as Mukuro flew backwards and hit the wall behind him.

"Tch." They heard a voice tut."My aim is off a bit today, fucking bastard needs to learn what privacy means."

Everyone just gaped and Chrome ran over to check on Mukuro.

Reborn tilted his fedora down so no one would see his smirk.

"H-h-hadrian!" They heard Tsuna stutter."You could have killed him!" He exclaimed.

"Hmph." Hadrian crossed his arms and walked out into the hall walking over he nudged Mukuro in the side and he twitched."He's still alive." He smirked.

Tsuna rushed past Hadrian and knelt beside Mukuro."Still, you should have been more careful." Hadrian sighed and patted Tsuna's head."I don't have time to play nice with your harem of men." He said."I have a brunch planned with someone so i will see you later." Placing a kiss on Tsuna's head he walked past everyone and out of the manor.

Tsuna was sitting on the floor with wide eyes."H-harem of m-men." He stuttered.

===== o0o =====

Hadrian arrived at the small cafe and smiled when the person he was meeting sat across from him. "Hello Dino." He said softly.

"Hello Hadrian, when did you get back?" Dino asked as he ordered a coffee and cake.

Hadrian smiled."Tsunayoshi called me in for a favor so i came to help him out with his guy problem." He said with a small laugh.

Dino laughed."His guy problem?" He asked.

Hadrian nodded."He said his guardians and some others always fought over him so I'm pretending to be his lover so they will get themselves straightened out." He said smiling.

Dino grinned."Sounds fun."

Hadrian smiled."Not really they all hate me besides Tsuna and i always get a full blow of there dying will auras." He said.

Dino winced."That must suck, where are you staying?"

"I moved back into my pent house with Riven." He replied.

"You are still with him?" Dino asked with a raised eyebrow, he was the only one besides Hadrian to know who Riven was.

Hadrian nodded."He told me to be Tsuna's 'lover' i think he only did that for his amusement though." He pouted slightly.

Dino laughed."I wouldn't put it past him."

Hadrian smiled and payed the waiter."Would you like to come back with me?" He asked.

Dino shook his head."I would like to but if i don't finish the paper work on my desk Romario might kill me." He said.

Hadrian laughed softly and led him outside to his hummer. Turning around he hugged Dino and kissed his cheek."It was nice seeing you again you should come by the pent house." He said smiling.

Dino nodded."I will stop by sometime, I will talk to you later." He said.

===== o0o =====

Hadrian smiled and waved, getting into his hummer he rode around own before stopping at a nearby park, getting out he smiled when he noticed it was empty, smiling he walked over to the swings and sat down. After an hour or so he walked back over and climbed into his jeep, getting back to Tsuna's manor he walked in and smiled when he spotted Tsuna in Mukuro's lap.

Everyone looked over when he walked in and Gokudera and Mukuro sent him smug smirks, Hadrian only rose his eyebrow."Finally." He muttered.

The smirks fell off of their faces."What do you mean finally?" Hibari asked.

Hadrian yawned and rubbed his eye before leaning against the wall."I was asked to be Tsuna's lover to get you all jealous so you would all confess your feelings to him." He stated.

"Then you don't really like Jyuudamie?" Gokudera asked. Hadrian shook his head.

"I have someone already i was just doing this to help out a friend." He said sleepily.

"Y-you don't like m-me then?" Tsuna stuttered blushing.

Hadrian laughed and waved his hand."You are cute but i like the more dominate types, and you do not have one dominate bone in your body." He smiled when Tsuna blushed.

The guardian's relaxed they didn't have to worry about him stealing Tsuna from them.

"Who are you with? Is that who you went out to brunch with?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Hadrian laughed."No, the person i meet with is just an old friend from when we were kids, and my lover will have to tell you himself if he wants you to know." He said.

"I don't mind." A deep voice said from behind Hadrian who smiled when he heard the familiar voice. Leaning into his fiancee's side he smiled."Tsuna, meet my fiancee Riven or as you like to call him Reborn." He said yawning again.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna shouted jumping up.

Reborn just smirked."You're not going to kill me for asking Hadrian to be my fake lover are you?" He asked worriedly.

Reborn's smirk widened."No, i was the one to tell Hadrian to go through with it."

Hadrian nuzzled into Reborn's chest ignoring everyone else."Dino said he would come and visit i told him where we were living." His eyes drooped slightly."He was shocked to know that we were still together."

"H-how long have you two been together?" Tsuna asked.

"Mhm Riven." Hadrian whined softly."Tell him so we can go home."

Smirking Riven picked his small fiancee up and glanced out from under his fedora."It will be eleven years tomorrow." He said before he walked out of the door with Hadrian in his arms.

Tsuna blushed."That's so sweet." He squeaked when Mukuro pulled him onto his lap.

===== o0o =====

After putting Hadrian in bed, Riven stripped down into his boxers and climbed into bed. Giving a rare smile he pulled Hadrian to his chest."Love you Riven." Hadrian mumbled into his chest."Love you too Hadrian." Riven whispered placing a kiss on his head.

The next morning Hadrian woke up alone in bed, climbing out of bed he slowly walked down the stairs and paused when he heard Riven speaking, leaning against the wall he listened in.

"How long will i be gone?" He heard Riven ask.

There was a sigh."You know making me leave out on my anniversary is just going to make Hadrian hate me." He heard Riven tell the person on the other side of the phone.

Hadrian shook his head softly and walked back upstairs to their room, walking into the bathroom he stripped and climbed into the shower after turning the water on. Leaning his head against the cool tiles he let a few tears slip out, it wasn't fair Riven never got to spend any time with him anymore he was always getting called off on missions, Hadrian was getting tired of it to.

After washing off he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into their bedroom he walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes. After getting dressed and walking downstairs he walked past Riven who was sitting at the dinning room table, and walked into the kitchen were he grabbed a Starbucks coffee fro the fridge.

Walking back into the other room he sat at the other end of the table."How long will you be gone this time?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Three months." Riven said impassively. Hadrian sighed and stood up, walking around the table he stepped in between Riven's legs and pulled the man to him, placing a kiss on Riven's forehead he whispered."Please stay safe then." Riven just tightened his hold on Hadrian's waist and buried his face in the others stomach.

After a few minutes Hadrian moved away and Riven stood up, walking over to the table Hadrian picked up the discard fedora and Leon, walking back over he placed the fedora on Riven's head and Leon jumped onto it."I love you Riven." Hadrian murmured softly while pressing a kiss to the corner of said mans lips."I love you too Hadrian." Riven said before walking out of the door.

Hadrian let a few tears fall before he walked back up to their bedroom.

As soon as Riven got into is car he drove to Tsuna's, when he arrived he walked in and everyone in the living room froze. "Dame-Tsuna." He murmured. Tsuna stood up."What is it Reborn? Aren't you supposed to be with Hadrian today seeing as it is your anniversary?" He asked curiously.

Riven sighed."That is why i came here i need you to look after Hadrian for me." He stated.

Tsuna frowned."What for?"

"I have to leave for a few months and Hadrian is upset that i have to leave on our anniversary so i just need you to watch him until i get back." He said looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded."Of course i will." Riven sighed in relief."Good, now i have to get going." He said and walked out of the door.

Tsuna sat back down."Poor Hadrian he must be so sad to have his fiancee just leave like that." He whispered sadly.

Hadrian sighed as he packed a bag, he was going to go and visit a friend, staying here would only make him sad, a few minutes later a knock resounded on the door. Walking down from the bedroom he padded over and opened the door, he was a bit shocked to find Tsuna and his guardians there, moving out of the way he welcomed them all in.

"How are you?" Tsuna asked quietly.

Hadrian smiled."I'm fine." He said and walked back upstairs a few minutes later he walked down with some luggage and a duffel bag, walking over to the table Hadrian placed the bag down.

Tsuna got a bad feeling."Are you going somewhere?"

Hadrian glanced over."I'm just going on a small trip staying here gets boring and stuffy." He gave a playful smile.

Tsuna frowned."All right then." An hour later Tsuna and his guardians left, Hadrian knew why they were there Riven always send someone when he goes off on month long missions. Sighing he locked the door and headed downstairs, walking out into the parking lot he put his luggage in the back of his hummer. Walking around he got in and drove off.

Tsuna watched him go and flipped open his cell phone, taking a deep breath he dialed a number."Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Reborn, Hadrian is gone." Tsuna said biting his lip.

Everything was quite, then."When did he leave."

Tsuna sighed."Just after we left from his pent house, he packed some bags and left." He stated.

Reborn clinched the phone in his hands."Thanks Dame-Tsuna." He muttered before hanging up.

===== o0o =====

Three months later, Reborn was already back and was worried no one has heard from Hadrian since the day he left, not even Dino. Hadrian wont answer his phone.

Two months later Reborn was about to go insane with worry, No one has heard from or seen Hadrian in five months.

One months later everyone was having a meeting in Dino's office. Tsuna was about to speak when the phone rang. Picking it up Dino answered."Hello?"

"Dino." A soft voice murmured. Dino gasped and almost dropped the phone, everyone looked at him.

"Where are you?" Dino hissed into the phone.

Hadrian sighed."Does it matter?" He asked.

Dino glared at the phone."Yes if fucking matters, you have been missing for six months." He exclaimed. Reborn and everyone else looked to Dino with wide eyes. "Put him on speaker phone." Reborn demanded. Dino nodded and did just that.

"Well sorry for wanting to get away for a while." Hadrian muttered sarcastically.

"Where are you?" Dino asked again. They all heard movement and a sigh.

"I'm not telling you." Hadrian said, he was actually in a spa getting a massage by a very handsome man.

They all heard Hadrian moan and a deep chuckle that didn't belong to Hadrian, Reborn's eyes narrowed and Tsuna and Dino blushed.

"Well at least tell me what you are doing?" Dino asked again trying to get his blush to go away.

Hadrian laughed softly."You are blushing aren't you?" He asked.

"No I'm not." Dino replied.

"Do that again Akira." They heard Hadrian say in the background, then a sound of skin hitting skin. Dino flushed brighter."What the hell Hadrian?" He yelled glaring at the phone.

Reborn was clinching the arms of the chair in a deadly grip.

Tsuna was pale.

"Sorry Dino, I'm getting a massage, I'm at a spa just so you know." He paused."I need to keep looking beautiful I'm sure you and everyone else listening understands." He laughed.

Dino sighed in relief."I thought you were doing something else." He muttered.

Hadrian choked on his drink."Dino!" He exclaimed."You my dear are a fucking pervert."

Dino blushed and sputtered.

"Besides the only person i want below my pants is Riven." He murmured.

"Hadrian!" Dino gasped. "What if people hear you?" He asked.

Hadrian laughed."Tsunayoshi-kun, please pass this on." Hadrian coughed."The only person i want in my pants is Riven." He said slowly.

Tsuna blushed and sputtered as did Dino. Hadrian sighed."Do you two blush about everything?" He asked curiously.

They blushed again."Never mind i know the answer, you are both submissive ukes." He huffed.

Dino coughed to hide the blush."When are you coming home?" He asked.

Hadrian sighed."I don't really know, I'm having fun out exploring the world, trying new things, and buying exotic stuff."

"What about Reborn?" Dino asked.

"He's fine on his own for a while.." Hadrian smirked."And this phone isn't traceable so you wont be able to find me."

Tsuna shot a worried glance to Reborn who had a calm face on.

"I should be back in a few months or so i need to go to Paris to pick up something." Hadrian said.

Dino frowned."What do you have to get there?" He asked curiously.

Hadrian tutted softly."I'm actually picking up a present for a friend of mines son."

"Do i know this friend?" Dino asked.

Hadrian hummed."Do you remember my ex- Draco?" He asked.

Dino frowned."Do you mean the famous artist Draco Malfoy?" He asked.

Hadrian chuckled."Yes him, he called me the other day and invited me to his darling little boys birthday party so i have to go to Paris and get the gift before i head over to England."

"You mean you are friends with your ex?" Dino asked frowning.

Hadrian scoffed."Of course, he is after all a very valuable friend." He muttered."And little Scorp is and angle to be around."

Dino sighed."Hadrian you are weird."

"I know darling." He paused."Oh i need to go, Love you Dino, Love you Riven. Goodbye Tsunayoshi-kun." Then he hung up.

===== o0o =====

_Four months later_

Everyone was back in Tsuna's office, the Ninth was also there he had a grimace on his face."I have some information for you all, some of you might not like it." The Ninth pulled out a pack of pictures and spread them out on Tsuna's desk, everyone walked over and looked at them, their eyes went wide in shock.

The pictures had Hadrian, Byakuran and some blonde man at a small cafe chatting like old friends, other pictures were of Hadrian hugging Byakuran and the unknown man.

"Holy shit." Gokudera said.

Reborn's face was blank and his fedora was tilted down.

"What do you want us to do?" Tsuna asked after getting over his shock.

The Ninth sighed."Take him in and interrogate him if you need to try and get all of the information about Byakuran out of him." He said.

Tsuan was sad he didn't know about this he had a bad feeling, and Reborn must be upset he hoped nothing bad happens between Hadrian and Reborn.

===== o0o =====

One week later Hadrian made it back to Japan. Hadrian walked off of his private jet looking like a beautiful yet deadly angel, His skin was a pale creamy color and his lips were full and pouty. He was wearing some soft black boots with dark gray and silver fur edges, and some dark skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a jacket, the jacket hung down over his ass and it was dark gray and silver, it was made so it only reached his elbows, and a black belt that had a silver piece that hung down past his hips. Hadrian looked out at the black cars surrounding the exit area, he frowned.

Walking down, he noticed a large group of people that he knew well, the Ninth, The Vongola, Dino, the Arcobaleno. He sighed, they must have somehow got information about him with Byakuran and Draco.

Walking closer he noticed no one had smiles on their faces, "Figures." He muttered."Well lets go." He said as he walked up. "I know what this is for so can we just hurry up, i don't have all day." He said walking straight past everyone to the cars. Everyone else followed.

When the got to the manor The Ninth had one of his men take Hadrian to the interrogation room were he was pushed in., glancing around the room he noticed a large glass window that he couldn't see through, walking over he sat down in a chair, he new everyone was behind the window watching.

===== o0o =====

On the other side of the window, they were discussing who would do the interrogation."We need someone that wont be afraid to use force on Hadrian." The Ninth said.

Tsuna blinked in shock what were they planning on doing. "What about Xanxus?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna looked at him in disbelief

The Ninth nodded."He might be good to use." When Xanxus came in he nodded."I will be glad to slap the scum around." He smirked.

Walking out of the room, he walked into were Hadrian is.

Hadrian looked up."Oh, they sent you did they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xanxus smirked."Of course, no one else was willing to slap you around."

Hadrian smirked back."Then do your worst, because not one word is coming from me."

Behind the glass a few peoples eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Xanxus smirked before he sent his fist flying towards Hadrian's face, Hadrian didn't dodge and let it hit him knocking him back into the wall.

Sitting up he smirked and wiped the blood off of his lips."Is that the best you got?" He asked standing up.

Xanxus was slightly shocked, they said Hadrian would most likely dodge all of his attacks but he was taking them all.

Glaring Xanxus walked forward and kneed Hadrian's stomach, Hadrian fell forward and coughed up some blood."that is going to bruise." Hadrian said standing up, he rubbed his stomach.

Xanxus faltered."Why are you not dodging the attacks?" He asked.

Hadrian laughed."You want to give them bastards a good show don't you?" He asked jerking his thumb towards the tinted window.

Xanxus sighed."Will you just answer the questions i don't feel like beating the shit out of you anymore." He said.

Hadrian shrugged and sat on the metal table leaning back he crossed his legs."Fire away."

"What is Byakuran to you?" He asked.

Hadrian taped his chin."Absolutely nothing, he is just my best friends fiancee." He smirked.

Xanxus nodded, he hoped the bastards were listening.

"Why did you hug him?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes and sneered."I hug anyone and everyone, i do not think there is a law about hugging, besides i do not see the problem he is your enemy not mine, I'm not even in the mafia." He chuckled.

Xanxus nodded, everything Hadrian was saying was true. He stood up."Well that is all you have to stay in here until the fucking scum say you can leave." Hadrian smirked."No worries darling." He winked.

Xanxus just chuckled and walked out were he was bombarded with the group."What do you want?" He growled.

"Could you take Hadrian home?" Reborn asked. Xanxus sneered when he noticed Bianchi latched onto Reborn's arm."Why can't you?" He snapped."I have things i need to do." He answered Xanxus saw his eye glance over to the woman he sneered in disgust how dare this fucking scum cheat on Hadrian with the ugly bitch.

What they didn't know was that Hadrian was watching everything, he knew something was going on between the two of them he just didn't have proof until now.

Stepping out from behind the door he smirked when everyone looked over at him. Walking over to Reborn he pulled off his engagement ring and held it out."I do hope she was worth it because i do not give second chances Darling." He laughed at everyone's shocked looks and slid his hand into Xanxus'."Now i think me and Xan here have some business to take care of." He winked at everyone before pulling Xanxus away.

Reborn's eyes widened, he just lost Hadrian the man he loved, he didn't know what made him start sleeping with Bianchi anyway but he just lost the person he loved and he wouldn't be able to fix it.

Hadrian pulled Xanxus into an empty room and sighed."I want you to keep them off of my back, I'm going to leave here." He said. Xanxus grimaced but nodded."I will." He said.

Hadrian gave him a smile."Thanks Xanxus." He murmured before walking past him and out of the door. Tusna was standing near the front door, he looked up when Hadrian walked around the corner. "Hadrian." He murmured as he got closer.

Hadrian glanced up and smiled slightly."Tsuna." He whispered. Tusna had tears in his eyes, he hugged Hadrian."I'm so sorry." He whispered into his shoulder. What they didn't know was that the others were standing around the corner listening.

"It's fine." Hadrian laughed slightly, his smile faded away and a few tears fell from his eyes, he leaned back and held Tsuna's face."Take care of him for me will you?" He asked

Tsuna nodded."I will for you, even though he doesn't deserve it." Hadrian kissed his forehead."Take care of yourself too." He murmured before pulling away from Tsuna. Tsuna nodded."I will." Hadrian gave a small smile before walking past him and out of the door.

A few more tears fell from his eyes as he watched Hadrian go, he heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Reborn standing there. Tsuna looked away."You didn't deserve him." He said before walking away.

===== o0o =====

Five months later no one has heard from or seen Hadrian, Tsuna was worried, Xanxus wasn't around as much he would disappear for a few days and come back but he wouldn't speak with anyone.

===== o0o =====

A year and a half has past, Tsuna hasn't forgotten Hadrian. Reborn and Bianchi broke up a few days after Hadrian left she has tried to get back with him but he rejects her every time.

Later that night everyone was having supper."I wont be here any tomorrow." Xanxus said breaking the silence. Tsuna nodded with a smile. Reborn narrowed his eyes, he has been leaving every week since Hadrian left."Where are you going?" He asked.

Xanxus sipped his wine and looked over at him."I'm celebrating my lover's birthday tomorrow." Tsuna stopped eating and looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, wasn't Hadrian's birthday tomorrow.

Bel laughed."Ushishishi, You have a lover?" He asked mockingly. Xanxus just smirked."Who is it?" Reborn demanded. Xanxus glanced over at him and put his glass down. Everyone stopped eating to watch."Who do you think it is?" He asked.

Reborn's eyes went wide and he stood up."You're lying." He hissed. Xanxus raised an eyebrow and smirked."I assure you i am not." He stood up."He is happier with me anyway." He chuckled before walking out of the door.

===== o0o =====

The next day Xanxus left right when he woke up which was around eight that morning, heading to Hadrian's he stopped to buy him a present, arriving at Hadrian's house he got out and walked in.

Hadrian was in the kitchen, he was only wearing some short black shorts and a black t-shirt, Xanxus put the gift on the table before walking in there, he walked over and kissed Hadrian's cheek."Good morning." He murmured.

Hadrian smiled."Good morning to you too." He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

**TBC.. Or Not?**


	2. A Notice of Sorts

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far!**

I'm not going to take this story down right yet but i plan on rewriting it so i can fill in all of the empty spots that leave you confused and wondering.

So keep R&R'ing and i will have the completed version finished as soon as i can =)

And i am going to put a poll up on my profile that i would like you all to vote on! (Please)

Right now i am working on a few different stories, i have four that are almost like this one, with blank spots i need to fill.

Anyway, I'll give a description of each one then vote on which one i should put up while i work on "A Triangle Of Sorts"

* * *

**Story (1.)**

**Pairing:** Wolfram x Hadrian

**Crossover:** Kyo Kara Maoh! x Harry Potter

**Description:** Wolfram and Yuri canceled the engagement and Yuri moved on to Sara, Wolfram wanted to get away from them all so he took a ride through the forest when he came upon a Fae like person who captured his heart with a smile.

* * *

**Story (2.)**

**Pairing:** Wolfram x Hadrian - Hadrian x Shinou

**Crossover:** Kyo Kara Maoh! x Harry Potter

**Description:** Hadrian gets sucked into Shin Makoku with Yuri on accident and then the real adventure begins. Who is that blonde in the shadows watching him? Why does Hadrian seem so familiar with the Castle?

* * *

**Story (3.)**

**Pairing:** (Yuki) Eiri x Hadrian

**Crossover:** Gravitation x Harry Potter

**Description:** A friend of Tohma's visits and Eiri can't help but think that maybe pink was the wrong color for him, he might be better off with a raven haired emerald eyed beauty that seemed to capture his attention.

* * *

**Story (4.)**

**Pairing:** Kyuubi x Hadrian

**Crossover:** Naruto x Harry Potter / (Minor) Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Mixed in.

**Description:** Hadrian and Kyuubi are in love, but will people from Kyuubi's past come in and mess up everything they have worked so hard for? And who is that man in the fedora?

**[** So there is no confusion, Kyuubi is a hitman, he retired when he met Hadrian, but things have gotten bad in the Mafia world and they need all the help they can get **]**

* * *

And yes all of these stories are finished and i have them collecting dust in a private folder, I just need your opinion on which one should be the next one out and worked on along with the current story.**  
**

_Thank you for taking your time to read this!_

-Cielo


End file.
